poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Goes Over the Hedge/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Ash Ketchum Goes Over the Hedge. Transcript The Dog Chase *'RJ': Oh! Verne, what are you going? *'Verne': I am putting things back where they were. *'RJ': No, don't. *'Baymax': You wouldn't, Verne. *'Verne': Good. You leave and I'll return the stuff to the rightful owners. *'RJ': What?! Why?! *'Verne': Because we angered the humans. And we don't want to end up like that rabbit. And . So, they won't kill us. *'RJ': Verne, you don't understand! We need this stuff. *'Verne': No, we don't. *'RJ': You can't take it! *'Verne': Yes, I can! *'RJ': Let go! *'Verne': You let go! *'RJ': I want you not to have it! *'Verne': No! *'Hiro Hamada': Uhh, guys. Problem. (points to Nugent sleeping) *'Ash Ketchum': Uh-oh. *'RJ': Ah! Verne. Move slow. Keep your voice low and follow me. *'Verne': What!? *'RJ': Shh! *'Verne': No! *'RJ': SHHHH!! SHHH! *'Verne': No! I'm not follow for any of your smooth talk! *'Bolt': Verne, don't wake that dog! He's crazy! *'Verne': I know what you are up to. And my entire shell is tangling, I know what and I'm listening to it this time. And I'm putting my foot down! *'RJ': No! No! *'Baymax': Now, you done it! *'Nugent': Play? *'Pikachu': Pika! *'Verne': Huh? Oof! Eh? *'Nugent': PLAY! *'Verne': Aah! *'Nugent': Play! Play! Play! Play! Play! Play! *'Verne': AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *'Nugent': Play! *'Verne': Aah! *'Toy Doll': Let's play. *'Nugent': around *'B.O.B.': Uh-oh. *'Nugent': Play! *'Verne': Geez! *'Nugent': Play! Play! Play! Play! Play! Play! Play! *'Ash Ketchum': Nice doggy! Good doggy! Heal! Sit! Roll over! *'Nugent': Play! *'Olaf': *'Nugent': Play! *'Verne': *'RJ': Attaboy, Verne! Save the food and I will loose the dog. *'Nugent': Play! *'Verne': Huh? *'Nugent': Play, play, play, play, play, play, play, play, play! *'Wasabi': *(Verne The Argument *'RJ': It's gone! The food GONE!!! *'Stella': What? *'Heather': Gone? *'Mittens': What do you mean gone? *'Stella': How is it gone? *'Ash Ketchum': Don't look at us. Ask him. at Verne *'Penny': Verne? *'Verne': I returned it to its rightful owner. *'Ozzie': What? *'Heather': We like, worked our tails off you know, like alot, and the food we got was totally...you know. And you're... You're all whatever. *'Ozzie': Yeah, Verne. What were you thinking? The log was full! *'Verne': Full of junk. *'Lou': Oh, so what are you saying? That the food we gather our way isn't as good as we gather food your way? *'Verne': Your way? You mean his way. Can't you see RJ is just using you? *'Penny': Verne, shame on you! RJ would never! *'Verne': You have got to trust me on this! Don't you understand there's something wrong with this guy? My tail tingles every time I get near him! *'Stella': So, we're supposed to go hungry because your butt's vibrating? I'm starting to think that the little tingle of yours is just you being jealous. *'Verne': Jealous? Of him? *'Lou': Yea, he's embracing the future here and you're just holding us back! *'Verne': Oh, I'll hold you back all right. From extinction! You see what you've done here? If they listen to half the stuff you're telling them, they'll be dead within a week! You are only interested in taking advantage of them because they are just too stupid and naïve to know any better! gasps *'Hammy': to cry I'm not stupid. *'Verne': Okay, I didn't mean, uh... I meant... ignorant! looks at Verne in anger To the... ways over... over, over there. walks away in sadness, hurt at what Verne said about them C'mon you guys, you know I didn't mean it like that. Don't... don't do this. Stella... Ozzie? to Hammy Hammy? You know I didn't... starts to walk away Hammy? *'Hammy': I'm not stupid. *'Verne': Please. and RJ walk away to, leaving Verne alone with Ash and the others *'Ash Ketchum': Nice going, Verne. *'Princess Anna': That was so uncalled for. *'Queen Elsa': What you did to your family was hurtful. *'Verne': Guys, I didn't mean to. I was only trying to protect them. *'Misty': Protect them?! *'GoGo Tomago': Destroying all of the food they got and calling them stupid and naïve. You call that protecting them?! *'Vanellope': Verne, what you did was more like hurting your family's feelings rather than protecting them. *'Ash Ketchum': And you know Verne. RJ and the food isn't the problem, it's your heart. I hope you're satisfied with yourself. Let's go everyone. (Ash and the gang leaves, leaving Verne alone) Ash Befriends the Street Sharks *(Later that same evening, Ash and Pikachu are walking through the woods, thinking about the argument with Verne) *'Ash Ketchum': I just don't understand Verne, Pikachu. I mean what's so wrong about gathering food. R.J. was only trying to help his family, but he thinks it's a bad thing. He just want to take anything someone does good with and smoosh it to pieces. (sighs) I just don't get it. *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Ripster': Man, what a stressful day. *'Jab': Yeah, my ears are still ringing from all the screams we got from all those people today. *'Ash Ketchum': Hmmm? *'Pikachu': Pika? *'Big Slammu': What are we going to do? These people are the most uncooperative bunch I've ever seen. I mean it's not like we were going to hurt them. *(Ash and Pikachu peek through the bushes and sees the Street Sharks having a conversation) *'Ash Ketchum': (gasps and whispers) Hey, it's those humanoid shark monsters from earlier today! What are they doing out here? *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Moby Lick': I just wish people would stop running away from us. *'Streex': Yeah. Especially those girl scout kids. All I wanted was to buy some cookies from them, but they just ran away from me, thinking I was going to hurt them. *'Manta Man': Face it, guys. We'll never be more than a bunch of lousy outcasts. No one is going to accept us into society because of what we look. They'll just keep running away from us no matter how hard we try to make contact with them. *- *'Jab': You startled us there, kid. We didn't think someone would be here. *- *'Ash Ketchum:' You guys look pretty cool with your muscles. *'Ripster:' Thank you, Ash. *- *- *- *'Brock': So, you're saying these shark-like creatures are harmless and friendly? *'Misty': And they're being treated like outcasts? *'Ash Ketchum': Yes. These guys are gentle and nice. They won't hurt a fly. They told me they've been trying to make friends here in this neighborhood. But every time they make contact with other people, they run away from them, thinking they're going to attack them. But these guys aren't like that at all. All these guys wanted was to make friends. But instead, they're being treated like rejected outcasts. *(Everyone groans in sadness) *'Kristoff': Doggone. *'Princess Anna': Oh dear. *'Queen Elsa': Oh my. *'Honey Lemon': What a pity. *'Wreck-It Ralph': I can truly understand them. I know what it's like to be rejected from society. *- R.J. and Street Sharks to the rescue *'Gladys Sharp': And if you want my advice, officer, you destroy that boy at once. *'Police': Don't worry, Ma'am. We'll take care of him. Get in the car, mister. *'Ash Ketchum': Officer, please listen to me! I didn't steal anything from her house! I'm innocent! Gladys is lying! *'Police': Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge, kid! Now, get in the car! *(Manta Man flies in the sky and sees Ash being cuffed and arrested by the police under the orders of Gladys Sharp) *'Manta Man': Ash?! *(Manta Man flies off to warn the others) *'Serena': Oh, where could Ash be? We haven't seen him since yesterday after the argument with Verne. *'Brock': Don't worry, Serena. I'm sure Manta Man will find him without being seen. *'Clemont': Yeah. *'Queen Elsa': I wonder what's taking Manta Man so long? *'Hiro Hamada': He said he'll be back once he finds Ash. *'Honey Lemon': I just hope he and Ash aren't in danger. *'Ripster': Hey, don't worry, young lady. Manta Man's a tough guy. *'Jab': Yeah! He can take care of himself. *'Bonnie': (gasps) Hey, guys! Look! There he is! *'Manta Man': Everyone, I was just over down town. I saw Ash. *'Ripster': You did? Where is he? And how is he doing? *'Manta Man': Not so good. I saw him getting arrested by the authorities and by that crazy lady who hates animals. *'Ripster': What?! *(Everyone gasps) *'Streex': Arrested? Why? *'Manta Man': She claims that Ash broke into her house and tried to steal her food. *'Big Slammu': What?! That's a lie! *'Princess Anna': Yeah, that doesn't make any sense! Ash wouldn't steal anything! *'Manta Man': I've been thinking the same thing too. I think that crazy woman is tricking the police into thinking Ash is a bad person just so she can any evidence of his innocence and take all of the credit for herself. *'Jab': Why that conniving bottom feeder of a woman! We've got to help him! *'Ripster': Yes, Jab. We need to find a way to rescue him and prove his innocence to the police. *'El Swordo': But Ripster, how are we going to do that? Everyone in the neighborhood fears us. *'Ripster': I know everyone is afraid of us, El Swordo. But remember what Ash said to us last night? He said we need to give everyone time to understand our specialness and show them what we're capable of. Well, now it's time for everyone to understand. Especially Gladys Sharp! *'Street Sharks': But how? *'Ripster': Listen up. I have a plan. We're going to have to break a few rules, but if it works it'll help everybody. *'Rox:' Great idea, Ripster. *'Moby Lick': So, what's the plan? *- *- Gladys' Defeat - - - - *(Now we go to the police arresting Glady, Dwayne and Vincent) *'Animal Control Officer 1': Here we go. *'Animal Control Officer 2': Off to the Rockies for you, Smokey. *'Chief': So, Ma'am, you think you can frame this young boy when he actually didn't steal anything and get away with it, huh? Well, think again! Gladys Sharp, you're under arrest for lying about the supposed theft and for illegally using the depelter turbo! *(The police handcuffs Gladys Sharp and Dwayne) *'Police': Now you do realize that was the depelter turbo. *'Gladys Sharp': Officer, please! It was that verminator! He sold it to me! This has nothing to do with me! *'Police': Hey, hey, it was in your yard. Your name's on the contract so you can tell it to the judge. *'Gladys Sharp': No! It's not my fault! Let go of me! *'Police': Ma'am! *'Gladys Sharp': I can't be arrested! I'm president of the home owner's association! *(Gladys punches the police officer and tries to escape) *'Chief': She's gone mad! Somebody stop that woman! *'Dwayne': She's getting away! (looks around) Get her! *(Gladys continues to fight while Dwayne attempts to escape. Jab sees Dwayne trying to leave) *'Jab': Hey, where do you think you're going, chum chewer? *(Jab grabs Dwayne and holds him in the air) - Street Sharks become heroes - - - - - *'Ash Ketchum': Thanks for clearing my name and saving me, guys. Ending - - - - - Category:Transcripts